Breaking Down
by Nightflame203
Summary: Elouise and Kirk are finally together; married with a four-year-old son. Their new life is perfect, but it seems that someone does not want to let them forget their old life. When their son is kidnapped by LOVEMUFFIN, Kirk and Elouise's large family bands together to rescue him and stop LOVEMUFFIN once and for all. Sequel to Lingering Shadows. Collab with VibeQuake
1. Prologue

She was seeing it again. Kirk letting go of the ladder...plummeting a hundred feet into the forest below...to what was presumed to be his death. Elouise was seeing it again, and it was awful. Some part of her knew she wasn't really seeing it again for real, but she still woke up screaming and sweating in the middle of the night.

Her husband shot up next to her. "E-E-Elouise?!"

Shaking, she leant against him and started crying. "I-it was horrible! So real! I-I couldn't convince myself it wasn't r-real..!"

"Was it the nightmare again?" he asked quietly.

Elouise nodded violently, unable to speak past the lump in her throat. She closed her eyes and snuggled against him. "S-sorry, this is a bit embarrassing."

Kirk gently wrapped his arms around her. "I understand," he replied softly. Elouise's breathing became less laboured as she relaxed into the warm embrace of the man she loved. "I'm here now," Kirk reassured gently.

"Don't ever leave me, okay?" Elouise asked, a pleading look in her eyes. She had said this to him many times in the years since they'd been married, mostly because she was scared of losing him again. Watching him fall to his presumed death had been by far the most painful thing Elouise had ever witnessed or experienced.

Kirk placed his hand on Elouise's cheek. "Don't worry, I won't."

Suddenly, the door to their bedroom creaked open, and a little boy with red, curly hair and blue footie pajamas toddled into the room. Elouise sat up straighter in bed as Kirk reached down, picked the little boy up, and placed him down on his lap. "Hey, Tater," he grinned. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Is Mommy okay?" he asked. "I heard her cry..."

"Mommy's fine," Elouise assured her son, stroking his cheek. "Sorry I woke you."

The little boy grinned and crawled over to Elouise. He hugged her torso. "It okay, Mommy."

"You should get back to bed now, little Tater," Kirk said, grinning.

"Your daddy's right, Hunter," Elouise beamed. "Do you want one of us to tuck you back in bed?"

"Mommy," Hunter proclaimed, pointing at Elouise.

Kirk gasped dramatically and clutched his chest, making Hunter giggle. "Sir, I am offended!" Kirk paused, and then pretended to start crying.

Hunter crawled back to Kirk. "Sorry, Daddy. You tomorrow."

Kirk suddenly caught Hunter and started tickling him, causing him to scream madly with delight. When Kirk stopped, he bent down and kissed Hunter's forehead. "Night, buddy."

"Night night, Daddy."

Elouise got out from under the blankets and picked Hunter up. "Come on, let's get you back to bed." Hunter yawned, stretched, and leant against her chest.

When she got to his room, she walked over to his bed and set him on it. Hunter immediately began to crawl under his covers, and Elouise helped him. "I wanna be a superspy," Hunter announced sleepily, patting his duvet, which had a magnifying glass pattern all over it. "Or a detective."

Elouise chuckled. "Like your Uncle Kane?"

"Like Uncle Kane and Aunty Mavis!" Hunter slapped the duvet with his little hands. "Wanna save the world!"

Elouise laughed. "I bet you will one day."

"Mommy, can we visit Uncle Kane and Aunty Mavis tomorrow?" Hunter asked sleepily. "I wanna see Kaity and Darcy."

"Maybe," Elouise smiled. "I don't know how busy they'll be. If they're not busy, we can go see them."

"Yay!" Hunter clapped his hands together.

Elouise chuckled and kissed her little boy's cheek. "Good night, Hunter."

"Night night, Mommy."

"I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Elouise went back to her own bed and got back in. Kirk immediately snuggled up to her. "Is he in bed?" he asked.

"Yeah," she murmured.

Kirk grinned. "You sound sleepy, too."

"Kirk, it's two-thirty in the morning."

"Then go to sleep." Kirk kissed her briefly. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Elouise murmured, snuggling up with him. She fell asleep quickly. Feeling the body heat radiating from Elouise, Kirk smiled.

He was asleep just as quickly.


	2. Chapter 1

The next morning, Elouise yawned and sat up. The rest of her sleep had been restful, and she hadn't had any more dreams- good or bad. Kirk was already up and at the window. Sunlight was streaming in; Elouise raised her hand to block it from her eyes. "Good morning, Kirk."

Kirk turned and grinned at her. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Elouise yawned. "What time is it?"

"It's only about eight."

"Is Hunter still asleep?"

Kirk nodded. "Yeah."

"Could you phone Kane and see if he and Mavis are free?"

"Sure," Kirk smiled. He gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek before quietly leaving the room.

Elouise went into Hunter's room and smiled automatically as she saw her peacefully sleeping four-year-old son. "Hunter..." she whispered with a grin. "Time to wake up, sweetheart..."

Hunter didn't move, apart from his thumb moving into his mouth. Elouise chuckled and crept over to her son. She then gently tickled him. Hunter woke up with a squeal. "Morning, buddy," Elouise beamed.

"Mommy no tickle!" Hunter wriggled around on the bed.

Elouise laughed. "But I had to wake you up!" Hunter pouted. "Come on, silly," she said, picking him up. "Let's go get breakfast."

"Pancakes!" Hunter screeched.

"You want pancakes?"

Hunter nodded excitedly.

Elouise paused in thought. "Alright," she smiled.

"YAY!" Elouise laughed and carried her son downstairs.

Kirk was just finishing up on the phone. "Great. See you at lunchtime, then."

Elouise grinned and set Hunter on his feet on the ground. "They're free?"

"Yes they are," Kirk replied, smiling. "And Kitty and Apollo are also coming over, so they'll be there too."

"That's great!"

"I can't believe Hunter is going to have a younger cousin soon."

"Yeah. He won't be the baby of the family anymore."

"I'm not a baby!" Hunter said indignantly. "I'm four!"

Elouise chuckled and bent down to his height. "You're OUR baby."

Hunter grinned. "I won't be when I have a lil' brother or sister."

"Yeah, you will," teased Elouise.

Hunter blinked. "WILL I get a brother or sister?"

Elouise blushed and looked back at Kirk. "Maybe someday, sweetheart."

Kirk just smirked.

Elouise cleared her throat and stood up straight. "I'll go on and start making the pancakes."

"I'd like mine like you," Kirk said. "Sweet." Elouise rolled her eyes and grinned.

"See, my flirting's gotten better." Kirk grinned back. "Unfortunately, it only got better AFTER we got married."

"So you say," Elouise teased with a smirk.

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Ouch."

Elouise laughed and pulled him into a kiss.

"Yucky!" Hunter shouted, interrupting them.

Kirk chuckled as they broke apart and picked up Hunter. "Someday you won't think that."

"Yes I will. Girls are icky."

Elouise faked a hurt gasp.

"Not you, Mommy," Hunter said, seeming genuinely concerned that he had upset Elouise. "Grown up girls are not icky because they are grown up."

"Well, I'm glad," Elouise giggled. Hunter giggled too, waving his hands.

Kirk set him down as Elouise walked into the kitchen to start making their breakfast. "Can you entertain him while I cook?" she called over her shoulder.

"Maybe," Kirk called back with a grin.

"No pancakes for you, then," Elouise said casually.

"Hey, I never said no!"

Elouise just smirked and didn't answer.

Kirk chuckled and shook his head before turning to Hunter, who was climbing onto the couch. "Hey, Tater, do you want to read something while Mommy makes the pancakes?"

"Daddy adventure book!" Hunter clapped loudly. "Where Daddy almost died!"

From the kitchen, Kirk heard Elouise burst out laughing. Kirk grinned and sighed. "Okay."

"YAY!" Hunter clapped again. "Aunty Kitty saved Daddy!"

Kirk chuckled. "Yep. I'll go get the book." He and Elouise had been through so much, they had decided to put it down in almost a diary format a few years before. It was certainly a form of entertainment for their son.

Though they had been careful to avoid showing or mentioning it to Kitty, who still had not truly recovered from the trauma she had suffered all those years ago. "Remember, you don't talk about it near Aunty Kitty, right?" Kirk reminded as he sat down with the book.

Hunter nodded solemnly. "Yes, Daddy."

Kirk ruffled his hair. "Good."

"Read, read, read!"

Kirk chuckled and wrapped one arm around Hunter. The little boy leaned against him as Kirk began to read.

Elouise smiled as she heard Kirk acting out the story using different voices. She chuckled when she heard Kirk's impression of her. "I sound nothing like that," she laughed quietly.

"Hey, I'm trying!" Apparently, Kirk had heard her. Elouise burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

Kirk sighed, shook his head, and got back to reading. Hunter relaxed against him, engrossed in the story.

Elouise sobered up when Kirk reached the part with the helicopter. Kirk also didn't particularly find reading it pleasant, but he continued reading without missing a beat.

Although Hunter had heard the story a couple of times now, he still looked up at his father, wide-eyed, when Kirk reached the part where he let go from the ladder. "Did it hurt a lot, Daddy?"

Kirk attempted a smile. "Yes, Tater. It-it was very painful."

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Yes, Tater," Kirk said again, his smile growing more genuine. "Want me to keep reading?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Alright."

Elouise had been the one who had read the "book" to Hunter before, so she could hear the slight surprise in his voice when he read through the part she had written in, of when she had been grieving what she thought was Kirk's death.

"Mommy sounded sad," Hunter commented sadly.

"I was really sad," Elouise replied from the kitchen. "I thought your daddy was gone, and that I'd never see him again."

"I don't want to never see Daddy again," Hunter said tearfully. "Daddy, stay with me!"

Kirk smiled and pulled Hunter closer. "Don't worry, Tater. You won't lose me."

"Promise?" sniffled Hunter.

"Promise."

"Love you, Daddy."

Kirk grinned and kissed the top of Hunter's head. "Love you, too, Hunter."

Elouise came into the living room just then, holding a plate full of...

"PANCAKES!" screeched Hunter, bouncing up and down on the sofa.

"But the rule to get to eat them is what?"

Hunter stopped bouncing. "Sit at a table," he said obediently.

"Good boy, Hunter," beamed Kirk.

Hunter hopped up from the couch and ran over to the dining room table as fast as his little legs could carry him. "I still can't believe we have such an adorable son as him," Elouise said, smiling at Kirk. "Seems like only yesterday we were getting married."

Kirk chuckled and gently kissed his wife...while also trying to steal a pancake off the plate. Elouise sensed this and pulled the plate back. "Sorry, but the rule applies to you, too," she teased.

"Man..."

Elouise laughed as Kirk got up and traipsed after his son. "Nice try," she called after him.

Hunter giggled. "You silly, Daddy."

Kirk pouted exaggeratedly. "Don't tell me what to do; I'm the Dad here!"

"I didn't tell you what to do," giggled Hunter.

Kirk frowned, pretending to be confused. "So you didn't. My mistake!" He snatched a pancake off the plate.

Elouise laughed and shook her head. "Coming for pancakes?" asked Kirk with his mouth full.

"Yes," Elouise grinned, walking into the dining room. "I'm just not as fast as you two when it comes to pancakes."

Hunter grabbed a pancake and began eating it. "Don't eat too fast," Elouise reminded, sitting down at the table with the other two.

"Sowwy, Mommy," Hunter said with his mouth full.

"He gets that from you, you know." Elouise amusedly nudged Kirk.

Kirk just shrugged. He reached for another pancake, but Elouise swatted his hand away. "Wait for Hunter to finish his first," she said. "I made these for him, mostly."

Kirk gave her a look. "Ellie, this plate is piled high with pancakes."

"Wait for Hunter," Elouise repeated. "If you're eating faster than a four-year-old, you're eating too fast."

Kirk gave a dramatic sigh and flopped against the back of his chair.

Hunter giggled and began eating more slowly.

"That's better, buddy," Elouise smiled.

When Hunter had finished and taken another pancake, Kirk also snatched one off the pile and ate it in less than ten seconds. Elouise rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Really mature."

"I like pancakes," Kirk said defensively.

"So do I," Elouise replied exasperatedly. "But I'm still on MY first."

Kirk sighed and leant back in his chair again. "Fine. I won't have any more until Hunter's had all his."

 _Finally,_ Elouise thought in amused exasperation. Kirk folded his arms and stared up at the ceiling, tapping his foot.

Eventually, Hunter finished- not of his own will, though. Elouise had decided he had eaten plenty. While Elouise was telling him why he had eaten enough, Kirk quickly scoffed three pancakes.

Elouise shot him an exasperated glare and stood up, bringing the plate with her. "Alright, you've BOTH had plenty."

"Aww," groaned Kirk and Hunter at the same time.

As Elouise began to put the pancakes away- in a place neither male would find them- she called, "Kirk? Can you help Hunter get dressed? We should be leaving in about an hour."

"What do you want him to wear?"

"Something that can be worn in public."

Kirk laughed. "No pajamas, then?"

"I just asked you get help him change out of those," sighed Elouise.

"Okay, okay. What about that little plaid shirt that matches ours?"

Elouise grinned. "That'd be cute."

"Jeans too? You know how cute he looks in his little jeans."

"Can you not pick out an outfit on your own, Kirk?" Elouise laughed. "That's why I asked you to do this- so I wouldn't have to!"

Kirk rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to dress him and then come downstairs to find that you hate it."

Elouise sighed. "Well, I'll be there in a second."

"No, it's okay. I got this. C'mon, Tater." Kirk picked Hunter up and carried him upstairs.

Elouise smiled warmly and shook her head, love almost overwhelming her heart in that moment. _Oh, Kirk._


End file.
